1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to apparatus for applying pressure to localized areas. More particularly, this invention relates to non-invasive techniques for applying uniformly distributed measured pressure over a blood vessel, such as the common femoral artery of a human subject or other arteries similarly inaccessible to normal pressure cuff compression, or for applying controlled non-occlusive pressure to produce hemostasis after arterial puncture.
2. Description of Prior Art
Current techniques for effecting non-invasive compression of arteries include the use of pressure cuffs. Such a cuff features a strip of non-elastic material to be wrapped around a limb. An elastic inflatable bladder is superimposed on the non-elastic material. When the bladder is inflated, usually pneumatically, pressure exerted by all parts of the enwrapment on the limb is increased. U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,410 discloses a pneumatic dressing of the pressure cuff type.
Also known is a C-clamp featuring a rigid footplate, and vertical positioning adjustment only, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,249. Such apparatus may be used to exert non-calibrated and unevenly distributed pressure to the body surface overlying an artery.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,219 discloses a transparent rubber membrane clamped to a transparent plastic plate to form an expandable pressure chamber. Clamping screws are used to maintain various members of the chamber support structure in place, and must be loosened to adjust the position of the chamber relative to the area to which pressure is to be applied. U.S.S.R. Pat. No. 248,153 discloses an inflatable air balloon maneuverable on sliding bars.